Shared Obsession
by Nekoiiki
Summary: AU Naruto is a 17 year old kid that hides behind a happy mask to keep his secrects hidden. What happens when the new kid can see through his facade? Rated M for graphic muders, lemons later, and character death. Naru/Sasu Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people. ok this is my very first fanfic and i know I'm not that great of a writer, but bare with me I will get better. I tried to make as little errors as possible but there may still be some. **

**I hope you all like this story because it wouldn't leave me alone until I started to write it, and I'm only about three chapters in. I figured to go ahead and post this to see if its even any good, and if I'm wasting my time or if i should go ahead and continue.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any characters used but the plot is mine.**

**Well here it is Shared Obsession.**

**Prolog**

That night is still burned in my memory. The looks on their faces. The sounds of their pleas. The metallic smell that filled the room while their blood clung to my body. Ah their blood, so warm and thick, covering me, allowing me to feel the love and comfort they always hid from me. I remember when the cops arrived and pried me from their bodies. Everyone was to nieve to suspect a simple 6 year old kid could create such a massacre.

No one understood. They thought I was just some dumb kid in shock after witnessing his parents death. They pitied me. Telling me they were sorry, and wish I didn't have to go through this. If only I could tell them to shut up. That I wanted it. That I was happy. For the first time in my life I've felt my parents love. Alas if I did that they would lock me away. So I'll play the idiotic traumatized child if it allows me to have this feeling again.

**Chapter 1**

Beep beep beep beep

'Ugh what's that noise?'

Beep beep beep

'Just shut up already.'

Beep beep beep

'God what is that?'

A blonde head peaked out from blue covers till bright sapphire eyes still glazed over with sleep were reviled. The young boy glared at his alarm clock "tch damn noisy clock always waking me for stuff i don't want to do"

The young boy slammed his hand down on the clock silencing it. 'ugh i hate school' the boy thought as he walked to his personal bathroom. Blue eyes looked into themselves through a mirror. "tch damn" just another fucking day behind that damn mask. I hate my life I've thought of killing myself numerous times before but in the end I was too scared. Pathetic I know but how can I help help it?

I sighed then tried to smile but my eyes still looked empty but it's ok I guess. It's not like anyone actually cares enough to notice anyway. I finish in the bathroom and get dressed for the day. I grab my bag and a piece of toast from the kitchen before heading out the door.

I walk to school I know what your thinking why would a seventeen year old rich kid walk to school. Well I keep up this facade of an idiotic moron that always happy and sees the bright side in every thing. And that moron is failing school and his adoptive father refuses to buy a car for him.

So I walk to school it's only a few blocks away so its fine. Once I arrive I'm nearly tackled by my 'friend' Kiba. I say friend like that because Kiba only hangs around me for my money. How do I know this you ask? Well I can see it in his eyes. In everyone's eyes infact. All so empty and dull no love or care in them. "Hey dude what's up?" I continue to surprise myself an how happy I sound when I feel nothing inside.

"Nuttin much bro just haven't seen ya much these days" he said with a grin.

"Tch of course not you've been spending all your time with that girl of yours" I say as I push him off me.

"Hey hey how can you blame me shes so awesome she beautiful amazing..." at this point I just tune him out. There's no point in listening to him blab about his girl when I hear it every other day. I continue to walk towards my locker Kiba following me still talking. Waiting at my locker was Sakura the pink octopus. I never really know why I thought of her as an octopus I mean that's like a disgrace to octopuses but whatever right?

"Well hello beautiful and what do I owe the honor of this lovely meeting?" I say as I slide up beside her trying my best to look like I'm hitting on her. oh god if I really thought that way I would have no problem killing myself. Kiba ran off when he saw Hinata was here.

"Oh Naruto, stop it you know how I feel about us being together" she said while trying to look bashful.

I smile successfully hiding a gag. "of course Sakura-chan but that's not going to stop me from flirting with you" I say as I get my english book from my locker and started walking to class Sakura following me and talking.

"So Ino told me that she over heard the principal talking to that we were getting a new student in our class today. She said that when she went in to hand some papers in she saw him and he was a hunk! eek!" Ino was an office assistant and the schools biggest gossip bitch...I'm not saying that to be mean her nick name is 'The Gossip Bitch'. If you ever need any information or dirt on anyone she's the one to go to though be careful what you ask because she'll share your information as well.

"A hot new student? mmm sounds interesting." I say almost uninterested. That just means another person to pretend to care for me. I sigh internally as Sakura continued to go on blabbering about how Ino described the guy. No one cares about me not even enough to see the real me they just care about the stuff and popularity for talking with me. Yeah I'm popular being the mayors adoptive son has it's perks I guess. That is if you even want popularity.

We walked into class we sat in alphabetical order so Sakura went to her seat somewhere in the middle while I continued to mine in the back. There was a total of twelve tables in the class room two people per table but I had my own being my last name uzumaki and was the last name on the list. But it's fine i like to be alone, being alone meant I could be myself without them finding out my secret.

Our teacher was late, no surprise there, people were talking and texting there friends. It was fifteen minutes into class before finally walked in with a raven haired boy in tow. He was quite stunning, dark hair, pale skin, tight pants with chains and a t-shirt with some rock band on it piercings all along his ears and one on his lip. Though I couldn't see his eyes and his hair looked like a ducks ass he looked hot how he was.

"Well class" said so cheerfully. I hated that about him, always so happy all the time, happy people piss me off. "This is Uchiha Sasuke he just moved here with his brother and he's a little shy so everyone please be nice to him. Would you like to say something Sasuke?" the teacher gestured from Sasuke to the class but the raven said nothing. "Ah well ok you can take the seat in the back beside Naruto" then he went on starting the lesson for class.

Sasuke made his way back to the seat next to me. I still couldn't see his eyes his head was always down looking at his feet. Well better get this over with. "Hey" I said after he took his seat holding my hand out sounding happier than I felt "I'm Naruto Uzumaki", Sasuke flinched wow he must really be shy.

"Why?" the ducky spoke. His voice was quite sexy as well although it was monotonic.

"What do you mean why?" I asked like an idiot I knew he wanted to know why I wanted to be friends when I didn't even know him or because he was so shy.

"Why would you force yourself?"...force myself?...what is he talking about? he couldn't possibly..."Why would you force yourself to be happy when your obviously not?" he asked in an almost monotone voice. Then I saw them he turned his head to face me and I gasped at the sight his eyes they... they were so expressive...so defined...so beautiful.

**Well? What did you guys think? was it good, bad, or explicitly horrible? Does it have potential, or is it doomed? Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok you guys are really nice. I know that my writing is horrible, but I will get better...eventually...hopefully. lol**

**I will try to update whenever I can, but contiune to give me good reveiws and maybe I'll update faster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters!**

**Well here's the next chapter. Tell me how it is.**

**Chapter 2**

"Eh?" that was all I could say no one has ever seen through my mask before.

His face stayed passive but his eyes clearly expressed his annoyance "You heard what I said."

"Ah well it's uh difficult to explain." I say still in shock.

"Hn" he said as his eyes faded back into curiosity. He turned his head to face the front. I do the same thinking maybe this guy will be different from the others.

The morning passed by slowly and I didn't see Sasuke for second or third block and now it was lunch. I walked over to the table we always sit at. "Hey guys...uh whats up with them?" I ask gesturing to the two girls across the table frantically looking around the lunch room for someone.

"It's that new kid he's taken the hearts of a lot of women here. I'm lucky my girl isn't so superficial. She doesn't like me for..." and I tune him out.

"So girls who we looking for?" both Sakura and Ino ignored me. Of course they would it's not like they care or anything. "EEP! There he is. There he is. See I told you he had our lunch" squeaked Ino very loudly. Damn girls and their squeaking, couldn't they just say it instead of squeaking. It's highly annoying. "Well its not like we're going to get him to talk to us I heard he hasn't said a single thing all day not even to the teachers." See Sakura didn't squeak. Wait...he hasn't? but...

"He talked to me." Oh god what have I done, both girls turned on me.

"He talked to you?" Ino had this almost vicious look to her.

"Uh...yeah this morning. He sits next to in first block" I say wearily. Sakura gasped and grabbed Ino's arm.

"That's right you do, and if he actually said something then you can get him to come over and sit with us. Can't you Naru?" Is she trying to flirt with me?...Is that suppose to be a flirty face?

"Fine" I sighed out. They screeched once more as I got up and walked over to Sasuke. He looked up at me before I could even approach him. His face was still emotionless, but his eyes was still so full of curiosity and interest. "Hey" I say as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders with a big smile on my face. "Why are you over here standing all by yourself huh? You should come over and sit with me and the rest of the gang." I start leading him back over to the table. I could see the glee on the girls faces from here.

"Your doing it again." I stop in my tracks smile wiped from my face as I turn back to him. How does he know? Why should it matter to him?

"Does it matter?" I ask watching the emotions pass through his eyes. The curiosity and interest grew along with some slight irritation. He turned to look at the table we were walking to.

"I suppose its not really any of my business." he stated walking again and I followed my smile back on my face before we got back to the table.

"Ok everyone, this is Sasuke he's going to be eating with us." The girls squeaked and offered the seats beside them but he took the seat by me instead ignoring them completely. I almost laughed at the looks on the girls faces. "Well Sasuke, these are my friends Sakura, Ino, and Kiba" Sasuke says nothing, just sits there.

"Well Sasuke where are you from?" Sakura said with that horrible flirting face. Why do girls have to blink so many times when flirting...I don't get it.

"Uh. Well what kind of music do you like?" Ah now Ino's doing it. Seriously girls do not look good when they blink so many times. This was how the rest of lunch went me and Kiba watching Sakura and Ino try to get Sasuke to react to something, but his face just stayed passive as his eyes grew with irritation. I sighed when the bell finally rung. The girls decided to trail Sasuke to his last class while Kiba and I shook our heads at their antics. Last block went by fast, as it always does when you sleep till the end bell. Finally I can go home I don't have to pretend anymore. Once I open the door to my home the first thing I notice is his keys on the hall table. Tch great he's home. I walk into the kitchen and sure enough he's at the table reading the news paper.

I grab me an apple and start to head up stairs. "Wait. I want to talk to you." I sighed before walking back to the kitchen and leaned against the door way.

"Yes Jiraiya?" I say sounding oblivious.

"Your still failing. Do you know how bad that makes me look that the only kid I raised is a complete idiot?" His voice was strained to stay calm.

This happens every week, he comes home early to ridicule me and demand I do better. I can't really blame him. He's the mayor, he has a reputation to uphold, but I can't break my mask just for that. "I'm sorry. I'll try to do better Jiraiya it's really hard, but Sakura has been helping me out when she can." I sound apologetic. Tch as if I care about what he wants. the only reason he adopted me was because it looked good to the press.

"Fine. Fine." he said shooing me away with his hand, but as I turned to leave he says "You do know I care about you. right?" I freeze. Care about me? Yeah fucking right! I just nodded my head. He smiled and nodded back. "Good. Now go do your homework."

I went up stairs to my room and locked my door. Damn people pretending to care when they obviously don't give a shit. Every time I'm around those people it just pisses me off. Like my so called friends. I don't even like them, and Jiraiya psh like he gives a damn about me. He doesn't even know me. The real me. When they tell me lies like that I feel so empty, and my body aches. It hurts so much to know that no one loves you. That no one cares. I've been through my whole life not knowing what real love feels like. The only thing I've ever felt even close to what love is described is those few times when I'm playing with Kyuubi.

A wild grin slowly appeared on my face. Infact I don't think I've played with Kyuubi for a good six months. Well tonight is as good time as any I say. I walk over to my closet and reach way in the back under all the stuff I threw in there. I finally found the wooden box that used to be my fathers, and went to sit on my bed placing the box in my lap. I opened it and smiled softly at the knife and cleaning kit inside. The knife it self was quite beautiful. It was hand crafted and made of redwood. Engraved in the side of the handle was the name Kyuubi.

I pick the knife up out of the box and begin to clean and polish it, while humming a cheerful tune. Tonight I'll feel loved.

**Well? Was it good? Did you like it? The next chapter isn't going to be that long I don't think. Then again knowing me it'll more than likely be longer.**

**Reveiw Please!**


End file.
